


Maul: Dark Lord of the Sith

by Weikwriter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: posthumous Palpatine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weikwriter/pseuds/Weikwriter
Summary: What Happens to Maul when Sidious dies during ROTS?
Kudos: 11





	Maul: Dark Lord of the Sith

(I do not own Star Wars or the characters)

**Hyperspace, Venator Class Star Destroyer Resurgence, Brig**

_ “They would all burn.” _

Over and over again that phrase repeated through Maul’s mind, continuously since his capture at the hands of Tano. He could see it, but the Jedi? Too blind, too self-obsessed, too arrogant to even realize they were doomed. The hour was nigh, the moment of truth drawing ever closer.

The Sith’s time had come, after one-thousand years of preparation and growing their strength. While the Jedi rested, believing they were safe and secure. That no force, no power could challenge them. The power of the Dark Side had blinded them.

Victory was at hand, but Maul was not a part of it, he was cast aside, replaced, with not even the strength to challenge his rivals. Forever confined to the sidelines and depths of the underworld, while Sidious and his ilk claimed the Galaxy.

Restrained in his Mandalorian prison coffin, Maul breathed in and closed his eyes. He could feel it. This was the moment, what everything had built towards.

Now…

Finally…

The Sith had returned…

But something unexpected happened.

The force shifted and shrieked, but it was not the pain of thousands of Jedi lives being extinguished in an instant.

It was one life, one shrouded in darkness. Screaming out into the force in pain, rage, and frustration. Futilely lashing out with its great power, attempting to take whatever snuffed it out with it.

“Master.”

Maul couldn't believe it, this was a trick, a deception. It had to be, how could it be real?

And yet, it felt real, Sidous’ presence in the galaxy and the Darkness he induced were fading, shrinking back against the light.

Darth Sidious, the TRUE Leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, Sheev Palpatine, Dark Lord of the Sith, was dead.

It was what Maul had dreamed of, it was his fantasies made real!

For a moment, he felt nothing, he did not breath, he did not think. Maul simply took it all in.

Slowly but softly, Maul began to chuckle.

The pure euphoria of it all!

He could feel it! The Power of the Dark Side! No longer concentrated and monopolized into one Man! It Was Free!

Free for Maul to take as his own.

Letting go of any restraint, Maul allowed his chuckle to escalate into a full-blown cackling fit of madness. He howled with laughter! Drunk on the Dark Side’s energies and a feeling of triumph over his despised master.

That caught the clone guards attentions.

“ _ Yes.” _

Not breaking his fit, Maul reached out with the force to feel the clones presence’s as they entered the cell and drew closer to his coffin-like prison.

“Captain Rex, we might have a situation down here. Something’s up with the prisoner.”

_ “Calling for help clone? A wise choice, but it will do you no good. They will not arrive in time.” _

Even with the boost of strength from Sidious’ death the coffin was still a formidable prison…

But even then it could not hold Maul now.

The restraints inside came undone, the locks released, and the coffin opened.

“YOU! STAND DOWN OR WE WILL OPEN FI-”

A flick of his wrists and the Clones bodies were now embedded in the walls of the cell. Their bodies mangled and crushed.

(Author's note: Now would be a good time for you to start playing Duel of the Fates)

With a predatory snarl and a bloodthirsty grin, Mauls stepped out from the cell and into the brig's hallway.

“Let my era begin.”

It was glorious, the pain, the death, the fear. Maul felt himself be bathed in it as he rampaged across the ship. Slaughtering clones as he went, never before in his life had Maul felt this before. The Dark Side had always flowed through him, but now, it was as if the Darkness bent to his will entirely.

Here he was, no lightsaber, no weapon of any kind. And yet he cut the clones down with ease. Turning their weapons on them, using their own as shields. Using the force to strangle, crush, and rip them apart. Tearing out shards of metal from the walls and doors as makeshift blades and shields.

Maul had never felt so alive.

But as much as he was enjoying himself, it was time for business. As fun as it would be to slaughter the entire crew, Maul could not afford to stick around. The longer he did the more likely he would encounter Tano, or that more Jedi would arrive on-scene.

As powerful as Maul felt right now, he was uninterested in facing Jedi without a proper weapon.

Maul needed an escape, and a way to throw the Jedi off his trail.

_ “Fortunately, nothing serves as a diversion quite like a crash,” _ he mused to himself as he entered the ship’s engine room. Casually tossing Clones and droids off the walkways.

“Yes, this will suffice,” Maul hissed sadistically.

Raising his arms, Maul felt the force grip the various parts and components of the engines. Wrapping them in his dark tendrils.

“THERE HE IS! TAKE AIM!”

Maul grinned

“Too late little Clone.”

The engines were torn apart. Ripped from their places and thrown about the room, setting off explosions and blasts of energy. Bringing the ship to a shuddering halt as it was snatched from Hyperspace.

Casually striding away from the engine room, Maul drank in the screams and pain emanating from the clones.

Making his way towards the hangar bay, Maul could feel the ship shake and shudder as explosions tore at the ship's structure. The lives lost, the chaos.

This was what it truly meant to be a Sith.

To Maul’s pleasure, the hangar was just as chaotic as the rest of the Star Destroyer. Crews were running about frantically, attempting to deal with damage and get things under control.

He could just walk out unnoticed by the preoccupied Clones.

But where was the fun in that?

Telekinetically reaching out, Maul strangled every Clone within his range. Lifting them off the ground and tossing them aside once the life was choked out.

“MAUL!” Shouted a voice, accompanied by the igniting of sabers.

Glancing over his shoulder, Maul saw a Togruta Teenager with blue sabers at the ready.

“Lady Tano,” Maul purred as he turned to face her. “Lovely day isn’t it?”

“What did you do?” Growled Tano, pointing her saber at the Sith.

“Why isn’t it obvious? I’m claiming my rightful place, this is the first step.”

Tano raised an eyebrow at that, “Your rightful place is in a cell shoved in the deepest darkest depths we can find.”

Maul roared with laughter, “Foolish girl, don’t you know?”

“That is where the Sith thrive.”

And with a feral roar, Maul charged at Tano, knocking on the ground. Raising his metallic foot, Maul attempted to cave the girl’s skull in. Only for her to roll away just in time.

Tano swung her sabers at Maul, which he fluidly dodged and maneuvered around. Catching her arm as she attempted to stab Maul, and throwing the girl to the ground with an impactful thud.

Cackling, Maul stalked up to where he had thrown Tano, grinning maniacally.

“Can’t you see it? Feel it?”

Tano growled and leapt up, raising her sabers over her head and swinging them down at the renegade Sith.

Maul caught both her wrists in his hands, and forcefully against Tano’s own strength, forced them apart and to her sides.

“The force has shifted, and the balance of power with it, Sidious is dead.”

Tano blinked for a minute, briefly putting up less resistance against Maul’s grip.

A massive predatory grin stretched across Maul’s face. “And with his death the dark side has chosen a new avatar, me.”

“Oh please,” grumbled Tano, now putting more effort in breaking Maul’s hold on her wrists.

“Do not underestimate the power of the Dark Side. Sidious has failed, but from the ashes of his defeat I rise, and the Sith with me!”

“DON’T LET HIM GET AWAY!” Shouted a Clone, briefly drawing Maul’s attention away from Tano to see the platoon of clones pouring into the hanger.

Maul chuckled, turning back to Tano.

“It seems that we will not settle this today, but do tell Kenobi to be patient, we’ll be seeing each other again, that he can count on.”

Tano opened her mouth to retort, but before a word could escape her mouth Maul quickly forced her arms down and smashed his head against hers. Sending the Togruta to the ground in a crumpled mess.

Smirking at his handiwork, Maul raced for one of the shuttles, taking whatever debris was in the hangar and chucking them at the Clones. Scattering them and breaking up their blaster fire.

Finally he was within range of a shuttle, and with a mighty force-propelled leap Maul sailed through the air, landing in front of the shuttle's lamp and a hapless clone. Who was promptly thrown across the hangar.

Hurting aboard and bringing the ship's systems online Maul skillfully lifted the ship off the Hangar floor and into the launch bay.

And for a brief moment, he considered turning the shuttle’s weapons on his pursuers.

_ “No, there will be other times.” _

The shuttle blasted its way out of the launch bay, zipping around the damaged and breaking apart Venator. Quickly entering coordinates for a rendezvous point with his criminal minions and plotting a hyperspace route, Maul glanced back at the Star destroyer as it entered the atmosphere of a nearby planet.

_ “Farewell Lady Tano, I look forward to seeing you again too.” _

And with that the shuttle blasted into hyperspace.

Watching the universe flash by at hyperspeed, for the first time in the day, Maul relaxed and took a deep loosening breath.

“It’s all mine.”

Against all odds he had Won! Sidious was dead! Dooku was dead! The galaxy was ripe for the taking!

Oh there would be much to do, the crime syndicates still needed to be managed and kept under control. With the war now effectively over the Jedi would once again turn their attention to the underworld. But there would be time, with Sidous dead the Jedi would no doubt discover his web of spies and corruption, a suitable distraction for Maul while he built up his base. And with the Jedi on the hunt no doubt Maul would be able to poach Sidious’ agents and secure their loyalty in exchange for their own safety. The same could be said for the Separatist leaders. Maul would have to put his informants to work discerning Gunray and his ilk’s location.

And of course there was a matter of finding a new apprentice. There must be two, a Master needs an apprentice.

But for now that could wait, Maul could take this moment to drink it all up, to revel in his victory.

“Enjoy this respite Jedi, but rest assured, your victory is not absolute, the Sith always return.”

Darth Maul, Dark Lord of the Sith, had begun his reign.

**Author's Note:**

> Used the Ruusan Reformation as year zero here, as it is in legends, though I do not know if in canon the Ruusan Reformation also included a resetting of the calendar to year zero.  
> Yes, I did use quotes and paraphrasing from SWTOR Deceived trailer.  
> The idea behind this fic is simple, there are a million SW au fics where the Jedi stop Sidious, but I wondered this: what happens to Maul during all that? And now that we have Clone Wars Season 7 we know what Maul was up to during Order 66 so I decided to run with it, after all with Sidious gone, Maul will be the continuation of the rule of two.  
> Also if you’re wondering what happened with Sidious/how did the Jedi stop him? I don’t know, this is a one-shot fic, focusing on a single person’s reaction all that matters is Sidious is dead  
> To make it clear, Maul escapes from the Mandalorian coffin prison because he;s had a surge of power as a result of Sidious' death.  
> Rex, Ahsoka, Jesse, and Most of the crew are fine, they still crashed, but it's not as bad as it was in the episode, though as a result of the crash they were cut off from communications for a while, just what Maul needed.  
> Maybe I’ll do a follow up to this, eventually, who knows.


End file.
